


What Does Fanfiction Have To Do With Anything?

by whatdoyouwantpaul



Category: Star Trek: TNG - Fandom
Genre: Android Character, Fanfiction, M/M, Riker is a dumb bitch, it’s gay kinda, the enterprise, weird kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouwantpaul/pseuds/whatdoyouwantpaul
Summary: Data’s been shut in for a little while and Riker’s sent to find out why.
Relationships: Data/Riker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What Does Fanfiction Have To Do With Anything?

Data had been sitting in front of a small screen in his quarters for nearly an hour. This small phenomenon had made him uncharacteristically late for his shift (he still sometimes wondered why they stopped the constant workload in favor of ‘shifts’). Of course, Captain Picard sent Will to retrieve him, the cheeky bastard. And Will was there as soon as he could be.

William Riker and Data had an unusual relationship. They weren’t dating by any standards, but they were much more than friends. They looked out for each other, Riker defending Data from any prejudiced jokes of bigoted remarks that he didn’t understand, and Data keeping Riker out of (physical) harm’s way. There was, of course, the kissing, but what did that matter?

“Commander Data, you’re needed in— what the hell are you doing?”

Data paused his reading to look at Riker, his eyes containing a hint of mischief. However, this was simply how he was made to look. The varying emotions his face constantly displayed were to make him more.. appealing. 

“Oh, yes, Commander Riker, sir,” he spoke up. “I apologize for my tardiness. I was simply reviewing some pieces of creative writing sent in by our fans.”

“Fans?”

“Oh, yes, Starfleet has quite a few admirers.” Data offered the tablet to William. “Very talented ones in the way of writing. Though... there are some concerning inaccuracies.”

“Inaccuracies?” Riker raised an eyebrow and began scrolling through the text.

“For instance, quite a few of these feature me and you in intimate relations. Even though this would be impossible unless I installed an extra program, many fans write about it in detail.”

Riker scoffed. “God, am I pissing on you in this one?”

Data nodded. “I believed it was some sort of sexual ritual on another planet, is this not so?”

“No, bud.” Riker kept reading. “Some of this stuff is kinda racist.”

“I suppose.”

“Oh god.” Riker gagged as he got to a certain part in the story. “This is revolting. Just... just get to engineering, Geordi needs help with repairs. I’m going to go.. Uh... vomit.”

“Do you need me to escort you to the sick bay?”

“Bud, I don’t think I ever want to be seen with you again.”


End file.
